Training
by decaying
Summary: Goku realizes he has to make time for family and training.One shot set three years before androids happy 5/7 day!


Torn gi, messy hair, dried blood on his arms and face. Goku looked like that at the end of a long day of training. He had been training with piccolo and Gohan in preparations for the androids that the boy from the future warned Goku about. For the past 3 months they had been doing nonstop training. There were times when they were forbidden to train; whether it was Gohan's studies or when Chi-Chi forced Goku and Piccolo to learn how to drive so they could be "useful" in her eyes. This particular day was different. Chi-Chi didn't want to get that morning but to stay in bed and cuddle with goku for just a few moments longer; but alas, she had to get started on the immense breakfast for the fighters to feast upon. For they needed the energy, not to mention living with two Saiyans you must prepare large meals to quench their appetite. Chi-Chi left the bedroom that morning with a sigh. Goku was doing his morning stretches waiting for food. After breakfast, the fighters would go out into the remote forest to begin their training. They would be in complete concentration for the next 4 hours until lunch time, and then go at it again until Chi-Chi called them in for dinner. Then, clean up and head up to bed. This was the routine for the Son family. Goku was stretching that particular morning but couldn't quite concentrate. This day felt more important than other days. When suddenly it clicked to him. He had to see Chi-Chi. The wife of son Goku was in the midst of making eggs and bacon. Her hair was a mess, her face looked lifeless and she had bags under her eyes. Little did he know, she kept tossing and turning that night and didn't get much sleep. It was almost as if she was dreading this day. After she was done cooking she set the table and called Goku, Gohan, and even Piccolo to the table to eat up. Goku walked into the kitchen and was about to say something to Chi-Chi, but then he noticed her face; full of anger and maybe even sadness. Chi-Chi walked passed Goku and went upstairs to take a shower. Goku was questioning himself, "Did I do something wrong?" He decided to let it go for now and eat his breakfast. After they all ate, it was time for training. Goku walked outside but he felt an invisible force pushing him back.

He had to be with Chi-Chi. Goku tapped Gohan on the shoulder, "Hey, Gohan…"

"Yeah, dad?"

"I think you should train with piccolo today. Want to get some training done on my own, ok?"

"Oh, okay. Some super Saiyan thing?"

"Yeah sort of. I'll see you and Piccolo at lunch time."

"Okay, see you later, train well!"

Goku smiled and nodded as he watched his son and Piccolo fly off into the trees and then headed inside. Chi-Chi was on the bed, face down, crying. She couldn't stop the tears. _"Why does he have to train every day? Can he just spend this one day with me? Or perhaps he forgot."_ Chi-Chi then heard a knock at the door followed by a smooth, calm voice, "Chi-Chi? Can I come in?" Chi-Chi didn't answer but Goku came in anyway. He saw her in the bed crying. Goku knew what to do but didn't know how to approach his wife. Even though he loved her, there were times when he would be frightened of her. He walked over to the bed with his hands behind his back.

"Chi-Chi?"

"What do you want Goku? To tell me that you're gonna be training all night too?"

"No...I just." Chi-Chi got up and looked at her husband with tearful eyes. "Then what! Are you still hungry? Do you need me to fill up the tub...or perhaps you want to train on weekends too? That way we won't have any time to spend together."

"No...it's not..."

"Then WHAT Goku?"

Goku then held out his hand, holding a single flower. It almost looked like a weed. The words "Happy Anniversary" slipped out of his mouth. Chi-Chi looked at goku in complete shock. He didn't forget! Chi-Chi looked up at him, this time with new tears of happiness as she got up to put her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a tight embrace. While taking in her scent, he whispered in her ear "I know I've been busy with training...but today is our day. I wouldn't miss it for training...anytime."

"Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi pulled away from his neck to look him in the eyes. "I can't believe I thought you forgot...I shouldn't doubt you like that...oh Goku you've made me so happy...I love you, so much."

Goku put his hand up to her face and played with the strands of loose hair hanging over her collarbones. "it's okay Chi-Chi...I love you too..." Goku then pulled her into a deep kiss, still playing with her hair and tightened his grip on her. He backed her up and they fell onto their soft mattress as Goku removed his lips from her, and moved to her cheek then neck. His hand grabbed at her right breast causing Chi-Chi to moan softly.

While he was kissing her, Chi-Chi immediately said, "Wait... What about Gohan...he's not in the house...right?" goku removed his lips from her neck

"No...I sent him to train with Piccolo...they won't be back till lunch time, which gives us time...to do some training of our own." Goku winked and Chi-Chi blushed at the thought as Goku smiled, smirking at her before removing her clothes. Making love to her which was long over do. Goku and Chi-Chi needed this time together. Even though he had to save the world from time to time, Chi-Chi was always there waiting for him.

Gohan and Piccolo were going back to the Son's house when Piccolo's sensitive ears trembled.

"uhm…Gohan…I think we should go back and train for a little bit more."

"Aw, why I'm hungry."

"DON'T COMPLAIN LET'S JUST GO BACK!"

Gohan looked at Piccolo in shock and obediently followed him back to the forest to do more training.


End file.
